


To the Emperor's chambers

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [21]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 20th fic celebration request, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emperor Mercury, Established Relationship, General Deacon, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pleasure slaves Brian and Roger, Rimming, Roleplay, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: “Tonight I’ve invited you here to take part of my beautiful, one of a kind harem.”“Your Majesty!” John pretended to be shocked.“Yes General Deacon. It’s an honour, I know. But you deserve it. I hope that you’ll be satisfied.”With that he turned his head to the bedroom door and raised his voice. “Brian, Roger, get in here my lovelies.”- - - -John is a beast on the battlefield and in the bedroom, Roger is not happy with his role, Brian is happy with his role and Freddie is the ruler of us all and his boys





	To the Emperor's chambers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> Here is the celebration request fic, the lovely ahopper84 wanted some Dealor and let me tell you, here will be Dealor. But not only. I took inspiration from the second chapter of King of the sleaze for this, in which Freddie talks about a certain fantasy of his. Roleplay ahead.
> 
> I hope you all will like it, especially dear ahopper84 who won. Also a special rose to my dear and saviour Jessahmewren who helped a girl out when she was in trouble.
> 
> This takes place after King of the 'sleaze', around early autumn 1975.
> 
> Love you all, so much. I hope you enjoy <3

General John Deacon made his way up the marble steps to the Emperor’s private chambers. He reached the large, golden door and knocked three times before stepping inside. Well inside the exotic abode he immediately tripped over a pair of boots, haphazardly thrown on the hallway floor and almost fell face first. 

”Fuck!” General John Deacon swore, catching himself with both hands on the wall.

His presence had been noticed and a soft, melodious voice called out from deeper inside the chambers. ”Come inside my dear man.” 

John straightened and made sure his cape, a red checkered blanket, rested impeccably over his shoulders before walking to the Emperor’s sleeping quarter and stepping inside the open doorway.

Freddie really had done an amazing job of decorating the place. Silk scarves were hanging over the window and over the lamps, lending the room a mysterious, exotic atmosphere. The large bed was dressed in new purpur coloured sheets and more scarves and pillows were artfully thrown over it.

On the bed, against the headboard, Emperor Mercury was sat, bejewelled hands clasped daintily in his lap.

His hair was silky smooth and falling gorgeously and slightly wavy over his shoulders. He was wearing a white luxurious robe and from what General John Deacon could see, nothing else.

“Welcome my most esteemed General,” Freddie said with his usual flair, waving for John to come closer and holding out his hand when he did.

The corner of John’s mouth twitched but he still bent to kiss the ring on his Emperor’s finger. 

“It’s an honour to be here, your Majesty.” He answered politely and stood up straight again, looking down at his beautiful ruler. “What did you need me for?”

Freddie grinned, wide and bright, showing off his cute front teeth, before slightly collecting himself. “Why General Deacon, you’re here to be rewarded!” He let his dark eyes run appreciatively over John’s bare arms. “I’ve heard the most marvellous things about you out on the battlefield my good man, how you’ve stood against hundreds of men, on your own, to protect my empire.” 

“Thank you your Majesty,” John answered, feeling a bit silly and hoping they would get to the sex bit soon, “but I’m sure any of your men would have done the same. They love you.”

Freddie waved him off. “Nonsense my dear. You are without a doubt my best man. And your loyalty will be rewarded accordingly.” He tried to look solemn but was having way too much fun. “Tonight I’ve invited you here to take part of my beautiful, one of a kind harem.”

“Your Majesty!” John pretended to be shocked.

“Yes General Deacon. It’s an honour, I know. But you deserve it. I hope that you’ll be satisfied.”

With that he turned his head to the bedroom door and raised his voice. “Brian, Roger, get in here my lovelies.”

There was some shuffling and then John’s other two boyfriends appeared in the doorway. John’s eyes widened, his heart speeding up in his chest. Freddie really had gone all in for this.

Brian and Roger were absolutely stunning, naked except for the silk scarves cheekily sashayed around their hips, red for Brian and blue for Roger. Over their chests hung multiple necklaces and bracelets covered their arms. Brian even appeared to have a pearl necklace draped over his curls. Their eyes were heavily coal lined and their lips painted a soft red. John couldn’t help but stare, they really looked their parts.

And then Roger opened his mouth. 

”I still don’t get why I can’t be the general.” The blonde huffed and crossed his arms over his bare chest. 

Freddie scowled at him, unhappy with the break from character. ”Because darling, he’d never agree to play my pleasure slave. Now shut it or you can go fix us dinner instead, your choice.”

Roger pouted and John saw how Brian did his best to keep a straight face.

”General Deacon.” Freddie continued, smoothly continuing the plot. ”May I present my two prized concubines, Brian and Roger. Aren’t they just lovely?”

”Indeed,” John agreed easily, ”the rumours of their beauty have not even come close to the real deal. However,” he continued, smirking, ”can you really call two people a harem?”

Freddie looked scandalized and Roger snorted out a laugh. A sharp glare from his Emperor shut him right up and he followed Brian’s example of staring down at the floor, head lowered. ”I’ll have the general know that these are just a part of my extensive harem, the crown jewels as to speak. But if it’s not to General Deacon’s tastes he can go join Roger making dinner.”

”No no,” John held his hands up in surrender, ”I was just asking. I meant no disrespect your Majesty.”

The Emperor nodded, crawling to the end of the bed and waving to his concubines. ”Brian dear, come here. Roger, go to General Deacon.” He smirked at John. ”Maybe the General can show my troublesome jewel some of that military discipline so he stops acting like a little bitch.”

John laughed at Roger’s scowl and pointed at the floor in front of him. ”On the floor slave.”

Roger threw his hair over his shoulder, glared at first Freddie and then John for good measure, before sauntering over to John, the scarf swishing teasingly around his hips. ”As you wish General.” He almost spat, lowering himself to his knees in front of John.

Brian, much more into this than both Roger and John, clumsily made his way over to Freddie, face flushed in anticipation. 

”That’s my perfect boy.” Freddie crooned, putting both hands on Brian’s bony hips. ”My gorgeous treasure, my star.” 

Brian whimpered and John smiled softly at their adorable boyfriend. Freddie squeezed the tall man’s ass tightly before lifting the scarf to the side and nuzzling at his hard erection. John saw a cock ring wrapped around the base of Brian’s swollen shaft and had to swallow a groan, using the heel of his hand to grind down on his own hardening cock.

”The Emperor is going to take such good care of you precious.” Freddie murmured and promptly slipped the head of Brian’s cock into his mouth. 

The moan the guitarist let out was obscene and John rubbed harder over his cock.

”Oi… General Deacon,” Roger muttered, looking up at John, frowning. ”Did you want something?”

John clucked his tongue and pulled down and kicked off his shorts. ”You’re a mouthy thing. I thought the Emperor’s harem was better trained than this. What a disappointment.”

”I’m not…” Roger started but John took a step forward, gripped his jaw roughly and tilted his face up.

John shoved his hips forward, letting the head of his cock brush over Roger’s chin. ”I guess he keeps you around because you’re so beautiful.”

He grabbed his cock with one hand, trailing it over Roger’s red lips and took hold of his boyfriend’s long hair with the other. 

”You’re going to be as good and grateful as Brian by the time I’m done with you.”

Despite his words, John waited before pressing inside that hot mouth, studying Roger’s expression closely to make sure he was alright, that he was here and now and not somewhere else.

Roger’s expression softened and he smiled at John, pressing a small kiss to his sensitive slit. ”Do your worst sir.” 

Not wasting any time, John dug his fingers into Roger’s hair, tugged him forward and pressed his cock inside his mouth. John groaned loudly at the wet, tight heat and rolled his hips in small circles, working his cock further into Roger’s mouth.

Brian was still standing in front of the bed, Freddie deep throating him while holding his hips tightly. John could see how Brian’s buttocks clenched tightly to not thrust into Freddie and his hands fidgeted at his sides.

He looked back down again and Roger was hollowing his cheeks, sucking and slurping on John, a focused look on his face. 

”That’s better.” John grunted, moving his hand to the back of Roger’s head and forcing more of his cock in until he nudged the back of his boyfriend’s throat. ”Shut you right up.” 

Roger choked briefly before relaxing his throat and taking deep inhales with his nose. He glared up at John, eyes wet with tears and lust. His hands pressed softly into John’s thighs and John smirked, pulled almost all the way out and then thrust in again, making Roger whine.

”Hands behind your back slave.” He ordered, continuing to fuck Roger’s mouth. ”I’m going to use your lovely mouth as I see fit.”

Roger’s moan was muffled and he obediently clasped his hands behind his back, letting John pull his hair and use him for his own pleasure. 

Freddie let out an appreciative noise from the bed and John lifted his gaze to look at him and Brian again. Brian had now joined Freddie on the bed, and was lying flat on his back, face red, while the singer leisurely pumped his cock. ”Good work General,” Freddie drawled, rolling his palm expertly over Brian’s balls and making him whimper. ”You’ve tamed my wild flower to your will.”

”Thank you your Majesty,” John wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and thrust faster into Roger’s panting mouth. ”He just needed to be shown his place.”

The glare was gone from Roger’s face, instead he’d tipped his head back and was whining at John’s every thrust. His brows were furrowed and his eyes closed, lashes fluttering over his flushed cheeks. Fucking hell but he was gorgeous.

”Both my boys are just exquisite.” Fredde purred, having straddled Brian’s chest, face to John. He scooted back carefully until his knees were on either side of Brian’s head and his robe was falling over the taller man, completely hiding him from John’s sight. When Freddie sighed happily and carefully rolled his hips John knew what they were up to.

He moaned. Freddie was being eaten out by Brian and he could just hear the soft, slick noises of a talented tongue on sensitive skin, even if it was nearly drown out by himself and Roger. Freddie met his eyes and winked and John swore lowly and slammed so hard into Roger’s throat he sputtered and struggled in his grip.

John pulled out and let his boyfriend cough and gather his breath for a minute before dragging him up with the hand in his hair.

”Ah fuck, Deaky...” Roger winced, stumbling onto his feet.

”That’s General to you, whore.” John rumbled, lips curling into a slight smirk when Roger whined again and looked at him with huge, desperate eyes.

Freddie was moaning softly, hips working in small movements over Brian. His white robe was falling open around him and his head was thrown back, hair falling down his back.

”Beautiful…” John mumbled, eyes feasting on his Emperor and Roger nodded eagerly beside him.

Freddie tipped his head back at that, grinned and blew them a kiss. ”Treasure,” he said breathily, patting Brian’s flat stomach and climbing off his face. ”That’s enough. That was amazing, so good for me.” 

Brian reappeared beneath white silk, red in the face and panting. His eyes were glazed over and he looked at Freddie as if he really was his beloved Emperor. ”Such a perfect concubine.” Freddie whispered again, reaching for the lube.

John pulled Roger to his chest, grinding his hips roughly into his backside. The sash was coming undone and John could see the blonde’s erection half poking out from behind the scarf.

”Do you want me to fuck you?” John spoke into Roger’s ear, biting down softly on the delicate shell as he dragged his hard cock against smooth silk. “Tell me what you want slave.”

Roger groaned, hands fidgeting in front of himself, unsure if he was allowed to touch or not. When John pushed insistently between his cheeks he shuddered and nodded. “Yes please.”

“Please what?” John smiled, hands going around Roger, one sliding up his stomach to his chest, the other reaching down to curl around his cock.

Breathing heavily, Roger rolled his hips gracefully into John’s touch and back against his cock. “Please General, fuck me.”

“Already begging jewel, that’s not like you.” Freddie purred, coating Brian’s fingers in lube before giving the guitarist a rough kiss and a smack on his ass. “Go give this to the general treasure.” He put the bottle in Brian’s clean hand.

Brian bowed his head demurely and climbed off the bed. John kept his eyes on him as he let his fingers run down Roger’s cock and thumb over the cock ring. 

“General,” Brian greeted softly, presenting the bottle to John but still not lifting his eyes to meet John’s. He’d stopped so close to Roger their chests were almost brushing.

John grinned, reached for Brian with the hand not stroking Roger and pulled him close so they could kiss over the drummer’s shoulder. Brian sighed softly into his mouth, completely pliant, but John felt how he grinded lightly against Roger’s hip. Giving the taller man a sharp nip on the lip he let him go again and grabbed the bottle of lube from him.

“Beautiful boys…” Freddie purred, having stripped his robe and spread out over the pillows and silks. He looked right at home and good enough to eat.

“Slaves,” John said, removing his hand from Roger to open the bottle of lube. “Kiss each other.”

Brian and Roger practically fell over each other, kissing hungrily and gasping in each others mouths. Hands ran desperately over bare skin, Brian caressing Roger’s face, his lubed hand hanging awkwardly at his side as Roger grabbed Brian’s hips and rubbed their cocks together. Their moans were loud and desperate and John could see Freddie slowly stroking his cock, enjoying the show.

Roger’s sash had finally given up, sliding down and getting stuck between his and Brian’s thighs. John kissed the blonde’s shoulder and pressed a wet finger inside him without warning. 

Roger’s gasp was eagerly swallowed by Brian and the taller man thrust their hips harder together.

“That’s enough treasure.” Freddie commanded and Brian shot away from Roger as if he’d been burnt. “Come here.”

“S.. sorry your Majesty.” Brian stuttered, hazy eyes meeting John’s briefly before hurriedly returning to Freddie, climbing up between his thighs when Freddie spread his legs invitingly.

John pushed a second finger inside Roger and lazily fucked him on them while he watched Freddie and Brian kiss, the guitarist’s tall body bent over Freddie. 

“Mm Dea… General, harder please.” Roger asked, voice unusually quiet. He turned his neck to look back at John, biting his lip to muffle a moan as John thrust harder into him.

Not even registering what he was doing John cupped Roger’s face with his free hand and kissed him, feeling every whine and gasp against his lips as he spread and opened his boyfriend up. Roger awkwardly reached back with one arm and started stroking John roughly.

Not to be outdone, John tongue-fucked Roger’s mouth and grinded his fingers into his prostate, making Roger arch deliciously against him and cry out into his mouth.

Cock leaking over Roger’s fingers and his buttock John pulled back from the kiss to take a deep breath. Roger continued to whimper and clenched around his fingers and John didn’t want to wait anymore. He pulled his fingers out after having spread them widely one last time. “Bend over the bed slave. I want you to watch your friend pleasuring the Emperor.”

Brian had been preparing Freddie too but Freddie was always impatient and was now purring at Brian to get on with it. 

Roger walked over to the bed and bent over it, hands on the mattress, not making any fuss. 

“Being so good for the General,” Freddie winked at the panting blonde. “I’m so proud of you beautiful.” He turned his dark eyes on Brian and hooked a leg around the taller man’s hips, pulling him closer. “Fuck me darling, make me see stars.”

“Yes your Majesty.” Brian breathed, carefully lifting Freddie’s hips and slowly pushing his cock inside. John’s groan echoed Freddie’s and Brian’s and he smeared lube over his hard cock, giving it some extra strokes while he watched Brian start up an easy rhythm into Freddie.

He pressed himself up against Roger, hands trailing down his tense arms to rest over his smaller hands on the bedspread. “You ready whore?” He muttered into Roger’s skin, sucking a mark just at the top of Roger’s spine.

“Yes General Deacon.” Roger wheezed, spreading his legs wider. 

John squeezed his hands comfortingly and stood up straight, brushing Roger’s hair over one shoulder and guiding his cock to his opening. “Good. Because I intend to have you hard and fast.”

Brian moaned, throwing his head back, curls falling beautifully over his back as he started pumping faster into Freddie.

“Perfect treasure,” Freddie gasped, arms thrown up on either side of his head, just laying back and enjoying. “Go as rough as you want, feels so good Bri.”

John slowly pressed the head of his swollen cock inside Roger, conscious that he hadn’t prepared his boyfriend as much as he usually did. Roger took deep breaths, tight muscles trembling deliciously around John’s cock. He was so tight it almost hurt.

“Tightest whore I’ve ever had,” John patted his hip, slipping his hand in front of him again to stroke his cock. “Come on babe, relax for master.” He rubbed the tip of Roger’s cock, making him whine weakly and press his hips forward. 

Trying to go slow, John pushed all the way inside Roger, rubbing and pumping his cock the entire time until he was pressed flush against his boyfriend’s backside. “That’s it, take all of me.” He groaned, resting his forehead on Roger’s back while grinding deep inside of him, making Roger tremble and moan. “Does it feel good slave? Having me inside you?”

“Aah yeah,” Roger whimpered, squeaking out a quick “General” when John pinched the tip of his cock.

Freddie laughed then and John left his resting spot on Roger’s back to look at his oldest boyfriend who was watching them with an elated grin on his beautifully flushed face.

“Having warmed up to the roleplay, have you dears?” He teased, before letting out a breathy moan as Brian changed his angle.

John smirked back, grabbing Roger’s hips tightly and pulling out slowly before shoving all the way inside in one strong thrust, making Roger arch his back in a bow and swear. “Of course,” John panted, starting up a fast pace, rocking his boyfriend’s body with each thrust. “Who can pass up ruining Bri and Rog when they have to do all we say.”

Brian sobbed out a moan at that, hips pistoning into Freddie, helplessly searching for a relief he wouldn’t get. Freddie was stroking himself now, breath hitching, high and needy with every drag of Brian’s dick inside him. “True,” he grunted out, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. “Although I’m surprised Blondie has given up all pride, and this fast.” He reached for Roger and grabbed his hand, the drummer gratefully lacing their fingers together.

“He’s under,” John licked his lips, making Roger cry out with the next push of his hip. “Aren’t you whore.” He pulled sharply at Roger’s hair and pounded into his prostate. “You love it so much, succumbing to your Emperor and General. You’d let us do anything to you and beg us for more.” He continued thrusting into that spot, making Roger howl and clench Freddie’s hand desperately. “You’d already have come if not for the ring. Fucking desperate for it.”

Roger wasn’t the only one moaning at John’s dirty talk, Freddie and Brian both watching him with heated gazes. John so loved having this power over his boyfriends. “Answer me slave!” He almost roared, giving Roger a sharp slap on his hip.

“I’m sorry!” Roger whined. “I’m sorry sir, general, please… Please let me come aah... It hurts.”

“It really hurts..” Brian sobbed, echoing the drummer’s words, tears running down his cheeks as he continued to pound into Freddie. “Please sirs.”

John and Freddie exchanged a glance and then smiled. Freddie started stroking himself rougher, cock weeping over his fist and flat stomach. “That’s it treasure, you can come if you make me come first.”

“Good try Rog,” John chuckled breathlessly in Roger’s ear. “But I know you like the pain.” He started gently stroking Roger’s dark red cock while fucking into him harder. Roger was crying softly now too, body shaking, but he was still arching and smoothly moving back against John’s movements. Basically, he was way too collected for John to give him what he wanted. Only problem was that he was really close himself, using sheer willpower to not spill inside Roger’s lovely, tight ass.

In front of them Freddie shouted out and came all over his stomach, dark hair spread around his head like a gloria and pink lips gaping open. John swore and had to grab the base of his cock tightly to not let go.

Brian was crying hard, hips unsteadily thrusting in and out of Freddie until the singer sighed in satisfaction and pushed him away. “Beautiful, lovely, so good Bri, so good for us.” Freddie panted, smiling gorgeously at Brian and sitting up to stroke his trembling back.

Roger’s arms were shaking and he was letting out continous streams of high pitched whines and sobs as John kept pounding him just right and pumping his cock. John took a deep breath and managed to stop moving, sheathing himself deep within Roger and staying like that.

“Your Majesty,” he panted, spreading the precome over Roger’s straining erection. “Are you going to let Brian come?”

Freddie nuzzled Brian’s hair as the guitarist sobbed into his shoulder and smiled tiredly but impishly at John. “I am. Why?”

“Why not letting him come in Roger’s mouth?” John tried to sound unaffected but groaned when Roger clenched tightly around him. “We can fill him up from both sides. I’m sure they’d both love that.”

Brian had straightened up, looking eager at the prospect of a warm mouth around his cock. Freddie laughed and nodded. “I guess you have deserved that,” he purred to Brian, stroking his cheek and wiping away some of the escaped make up. “You have been such a good boy my treasure.”

“Please…” Roger gasped out, voice breaking when John started rocking into him again. “Anything, just please let me…”

“Come here sweetheart,” John waved Brian over. “Shove that gorgeous cock down his throat.”

Brian crawled over and kneeled in front of Roger. Freddie draped himself over Brian’s back, looking at John fucking Roger with warm, sleepy eyes. “I’ll take off the ring when it’s time.” He drawled, placing lazy kisses all over Brian’s neck as Brian moaned and cupped Roger’s face in both hands.

“Okay Rog?” He asked shakily, eyes dark.

Roger nodded, eyes squeezing shut as John went harder. 

“Go for it treasure,” Freddie reached down to grab Brian’s cock, shuffling them both a bit closer until he could press it in between Roger’s lips. Roger moaned loudly and immediately sucked half of Brian inside, making the guitarist cry out brokenly, so close it must hurt.

“Please!” Brian cried, pressing himself deeper inside Roger, desperate. “Please let me come!” 

Freddie took hold of his hips and controlled his movements when Roger started choking, fat tears trailing from the corner of his eyes. “Soon darling, soon. When General Deacon feels ready.”

General Deacon had been feeling ready the last ten minutes to be honest, he could barely talk anymore with how hard his pulse beat, how hard he gasped for breath. Both him and Roger were sticky with sweat and his muscles ached with the fast tempo he used to wreck his boyfriend. 

He grit his teeth, fingers digging marks into Roger’s pale skin as he picked up the pace more, hips smacking against Roger’s ass with each thrust. Freddie steered Brian into the same tempo, making him thrust inside Roger’s mouth at the same time as John pushed inside his ass. 

John knew none of them, except maybe Freddie, could keep this up for long. Brian was shaking violently, crying and moaning, hands rough in Roger’s hair. John was exhausted and charged to the breaking point, pulse pounding through his cock. Roger was a mess, legs and arms trembling and half crying out, half choking on Brian, tightening like a vice around John every time he brushed his prostate. 

“Perfect for me, all of you.” Freddie said, voice low and pure sex. He reached down to the base of Brian’s cock, tapping the ring and making Brian keen.

“Please please please please Fred Deaky Rog please.” Brian babbled, eyes squeezed shut tightly, hands shaking in Roger’s hair as the blonde swallowed around him.

Freddie looked up at John, who nodded, groans spilling out from his lips unhindered. He had reached his limit. John bent down over Roger, muffling his moans against his sweaty skin, hips pistoning into his boyfriend, shoving Roger onto Brian’s cock.

“Come darlings.” Freddie said gently, removing the cock ring from Brian and letting him find his sweet release in Roger’s mouth, screaming out his release as John groaned and tipped over the brink, spilling hot and plenty inside Roger.

Roger did his best to swallow Brian’s come while thrusting back on and clenching around John, milking him of all he had to give. Freddie stroked his cheek gently and talked soft, sweet nonsense as he brushed tears from Roger’s cheeks and come from his chin.

Brian fell back in Freddie’s arms, soft cock slipping from between Roger’s swollen lips with a sigh and John took some time, finding his breath and letting Roger’s inner muscles squeeze him as he nuzzled his boyfriend’s back.

“Do you want to join them beautiful?” Freddie asked Roger, carding his messy hair back behind his ear.

Roger was almost non-verbal, only managing to whisper out a hoarse, quiet “yes” as he shook under John’s added weight.

John forced himself more alert and reached beneath Roger to press down on his perineum, making him gasp weakly and nuzzle Freddie’s hand. 

“Gorgeous Rog,” John praised him, reaching around him with his other hand to try to get the cock ring off. He slipped and fumbled on Roger’s slippery skin and the blonde whined miserably, arms giving out to crash face first in Brian’s lap. Brian hummed tiredly, eyes closed and head resting back against Freddie, but gently dragged his fingers through Roger’s hair.

Freddie chuckled at John failing and reached down to help him, nimbly removing the ring. The relived moan Roger let out made the hairs on John’s arms stand at attention and he continued to massage his boyfriend’s perineum, Freddie pumping his cock gently until Roger whimpered weakly and came. The pressure around John’s cock was painful and he hissed and gingerly pulled out, keeping up the pressure on Roger’s spot from outside while Freddie stroked him through his climax and Brian played with his hair.

When Roger was panting and shivering, the aftershocks petering out, John managed to stand up on his own and then help his half unconscious boyfriend up. He gently deposited Roger next to Brian and Freddie who had moved further up the bed, and then climbed up behind the trembling blonde.

“Are you alright?” Freddie asked, voice soft with concern as he stroked Roger’s hair. 

Roger let out a dreamy yes and cuddled closer to Brian who sleepily pulled him against his chest. 

“Perfect.” Brian murmured, hiking one leg over Roger’s hip and practically molding the two together. They were still wearing the jewelry and the makeup and John distantly thought that they still looked their parts. 

He smiled at Freddie, reached over their cuddling boyfriends and kissed him softly.

“That was one hell of a fantasy babe.” He winked when he pulled back, Freddie laughing happily.

“Right? How could you ever doubt me?” He yawned then and pressed himself to Brian’s back, wrapping one arm over both him and Roger. “We should do it again.”

John yawned too, shrugging off the blanket, which was still miraculously on him. “I’d love to.” He snuggled down behind Roger, stroking light fingers up his thigh only to feel him shiver. “It was good.”

He got no answer, and understood that all his boyfriends were asleep. Smiling gently, he stroked first Brian’s cheek and then Roger’s, before nuzzling deep into Roger’s neck. He was going to rest for just a bit. Just a short nap and then he’d wake the others up and make sure they cleaned up.

\- - -

The next morning he woke up to Roger hissing and spitting like an angry cat, yelling every insult between heaven and hell at them. John must admit that it was earned. The drummer had dried, crusted come everywhere, rashes on his chest and neck where the necklaces had pressed into his skin, his hair was a knotty, tangled mess and his throat was raw and achy.

It took a long bath, getting takeout, a massage and a promise that he could be the general next time, to brighten Roger’s mood.

All in all though, they all agreed that their first roleplay escapade had been a success.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this ahah, especially in the beginning, then it turned... a bit hot in here. 
> 
> This marks the start of the break for Four men and a rock and roll band. I've been in a much better writing mood lately, as soon as I told you guys how things were. I think I needed to remove some pressure from myself. 
> 
> However, I'm already writing the fourt chapter of my new space AU project, which means that I'll soon start to post that. I'm very excited to see what you guys will think.
> 
> Drink water, sleep, take care of yourselves and get ready for autumn. Here up north we're heading towards long months of darkness and cold. Which I have to admit that I actually enjoy, usually.
> 
> See you soon beautiful people <3


End file.
